


Slip Up

by f_romanoff_13



Series: Family [82]
Category: The Avengers (Marvel Movies), The Avengers (Marvel) - All Media Types
Genre: Avengers - Freeform, Avengers team - Freeform, Baby, Children, Family, Gen, Kids, Pregnancy, Pregnant, Truth, friends - Freeform
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-11-14
Updated: 2013-11-14
Packaged: 2018-01-01 13:58:20
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 883
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1044773
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/f_romanoff_13/pseuds/f_romanoff_13
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Clint and Natasha's daughter <em>cannot</em> keep a secret</p>
            </blockquote>





	Slip Up

**Author's Note:**

> Un Beta-ed  
> All mistakes are my own - apologies!  
> All Characters belong to Marvel (apart from the OCs)
> 
>  **And just for clarity:**  
>  Clint & Natasha have Evelyn, Elijah & Henry, Alexis and Cecelia.  
> Tony & Pepper have Jacob and Oliver.
> 
> **In this fic Evelyn is 13, Elijah & Henry are 10, Jacob is 9, Oliver & Alexis are 5, Cecelia is 4, Pepper is 7 months and Natasha is 3 months pregnant**

One morning after Evie, Elijah, Henry and Jacob had gone to school; the whole team, their guests, and the younger children gathered on the communal floor while Tony made bacon, sausages, egg and hash browns; he didn’t cook often, and when he did it was always the same thing, but he made it well. 

Natasha decline the plate of food offered to her, instead picking up an orange and starting to peel it.

“What’s up Nat?” Tony queried, she never normally turned down his hash browns, in fact; they were her favourite.

“Doesn’t the baby like the breakfast мумия?” _(Mommy)_ Cecelia asked from where she sat at the table; watching her mom with concern. Natasha had had terrible morning sickness, much worse than she’d had before, and Cecelia had been worried.

The whole room had gone silent; Tony, Bruce, Thor and Steve, along with Pepper, Darcy, Jane and Phil were all staring at Natasha, various looks of shock worn on their faces. Clint was staring at his youngest daughter who didn’t seem to have realised her slip up. Alexis, Cecelia and Oliver carried on with their breakfast, none the wiser to the secret which had just been broadcast, while every adult in the room had frozen in place; waiting for an explanation.

“Erm... Surprise!” Clint said, distracting most people’s gaze from his wife.

“No way, seriously?” Tony asked, still holding out the plate of food to Natasha. 

“It is a fine occasion that both of you are expecting a child” Thor boomed loudly, smiling at Natasha while placing his arm on Pepper’s shoulder. Pepper was almost seven months now.

“Do you guys like, plan this?” Bruce asked, referring to the fact that each of Pepper’s pregnancies had overlapped with one of Natasha’s 

Congratulations and hugs were passed round as the news sunk in.  
As insistent as Natasha always was that they weren’t having any more children, no one had quite believed her...

“You know, your floor is really running out of space” Tony said, turning back to his cooking after burning a pan full of bacon

“We knew you’d give in Nat” Jane told her, smiling

“What do you mean?” Clint asked through a mouth full of bacon and egg

“We all put $10 in the pot and bet on how long it’d take til you guys were expecting again” Steve explained, ensuring a safe distance from Natasha

“Oh who won, who won?” Darcy asked excitedly

Bruce took out a list from his pocket, quickly scanning it over

“How far along are you Tash?” he asked

“12 weeks” Clint answered quickly before Natasha had chance to answer

If Natasha hadn’t felt so nauseated she’d have got up and taken it off him. But at the moment moving from the couch seemed just too much effort  
Clint peered over the back couch at the list while Bruce read it out loud;

“So Tony you were out straight away; you said 6 weeks after Cece was born”

Natasha raised her eyebrows at Tony, while Cecelia looked up at the mention of her name

“Thor you’re out, you said 6 years. Steve and Jane both bet 2 years; you’re out. Fury put his money on 3 years so he was close...”

“You got Fury in on this?” Clint asked, slightly impressed

“Oh Hill put four years, she might be closest... Oh wait, Tony, how’d you get your name on here three times?”

“I put in $30”

“You’re disqualified”

“What? Why?”

“You can’t bet more than once!”

“Okay so the closest person, with a single bet was... Darcy; you bet four and a half years”

“Yes! I need a new pair of boots! And I want to buy a super cool toy for my future godchild!” she exclaimed excitedly “Now pay up losers!”

Darcy sat smiling; counting all the money she’d won. She got up to leave, taking Alexis and Cecelia with her to the shops. On her way out she passed Natasha half the money and winked as she left.

“Wait, did you know about this?” Tony asked outraged

“Maybe?”

“Did you _plan_ this?” he asked again 

“No, I told Darcy to change her bet. Obviously she didn’t listen to me”

Tony looked at her, doubting her explanation but not pushing it any further

“We were going to wait til Cece starterd school” Clint explained, now eating the plate of food tony had made up for Natasha

“What, and you guys just couldn’t wait?!”

“Tony do you really not hear the words you’re saying?” Pepper asked, flicking the TV over to The Jetsons for Oliver.

“Yes, I just meant... Each time... Have you guys ever _planned_ to get pregnant?”

“No” Clint admitted

“See, _thats_ what I meant!”

“Anyway, moving on...” Pepper cut in, before her husband dug a hole too deep to get out of, “You guys going to find out the sex this time?!

“Yeah, this time I think we will” Natasha answered. Clint had wanted to find out each time; Natasha hadn’t, and she’d won. The last five had been surprises, but this time they would find out. It might help them decide on a name too. They struggled with agreeing on names and could use the extra time to plan.

“So six kids eh?” Tony asked nudging Clint

“Yeah, six kids” Clint smiled


End file.
